


The brother who loved her once

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Daenerys dreams of her mother Rhaella, her brothers Rhaegar and Viserys and her father Aerys. She dreams of the family she has never, ever been able to have.Daenerys meets Viserys in the form of a young boy. He's the same Viserys that took care of Daenerys. The brother who loved her once.





	The brother who loved her once

Daenerys dreams of her mother Rhaella, her brothers Rhaegar and Viserys and her father Aerys.

She dreams of the family she has never, ever been able to have.

She meets them in a large, luminous, big room in which an ancestral glow prevails, as if a thousand drops of golden light flutter to illuminate the place where they are all together.

Her eyes linger on him. Daenerys observes Viserys. He's a _child_ without hate, anger and rancor to destroy him. There's no trace of death on him, so _the crown of gold doesn't cover his head_.

Daenerys approaches Viserys. She bends over him, kissing him on top of his _head_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
